Roman Dmowski
thumb'Roman Stanisław Dmowski '- urodzony 9 sierpnia 1864 roku w Kamionku (obecnie część Warszawy), zmarł 2 stycznia 1939 w Drozdowie pod Łomżą. Polski polityk, mąż stanu, publicysta i pisarz polityczny, twórca i ideolog polskiego ruchu narodowego, działacz niepodległościowy, jeden z twórców odrodzonej Polski w 1918 roku, delegat Polski na konferencję wersalską, minister spraw zagranicznych II RP. Dzieciństwo i młodość Po ojcu, Walentym, pochodził z drobnej szlachty podlaskiej, po matce, Józefie z Lenarskich, z drobnej szlachty mazowieckiej (która jednak już w w. XVIII utraciła szlachectwo,ponieważ, osiadłszy w Warszawie, zajęła się garbarstwem). Ojciec był robotnikiem brukarskim, a z czasem drobnym przedsiębiorcą brukarskim na Pradze; zajmował się nadto rybactwem jako dzierżawca jezior skaryszewskiego i gocławskiego; z czasem dorobił się domu na Pradze; umarł w r. 1884, pozostawiając pięcioro dzieci (dwoje umarło za życia ojca). Roman był trzecim z kolei synem; w pierwszych latach życia bardzo chorowity, doszedł do zdrowia, bawiąc się po całych dniach z dziećmi w piaskach nad łachą wiślaną. W wieku 5 lat sam nauczył się czytać. W r. 1871 oddał go do szkółki elementarnej na Pradze (gdzie uczono jeszcze po polsku), a w rok później do już zrusyfikowanej warszawskiej trzyklasowej szkoły miejskiej. Po jej ukończeniu, w r. 1875, Roman zdał egzamin do pierwszej klasy gimnazjum III w Warszawie, w którym znaczną większość nauczycieli stanowili jeszcze Polacy. W klasie piątej założył ze swym kolegą, Władysławem Korotyńskim, tajne kółko uczniowskie pod nazwą „Strażnica”, ponieważ głównym jego zadaniem było strzec ducha polskiego przed rusyfikacją, a to za pomocą nauki języka polskiego, historii, geografii i literatury polskiej. Kółko pracowało pod przewodnictwem Dmowskiego; co niedziela odbywały się zebrania, na których członkowie czytywali swe referaty, nade wszystko z dziedziny historii Polski porozbiorowej i poezji romantycznej. Kiedy już w klasie ósmej jeden z członków, Żyd, zaczął głosić doktryny socjalistyczne, Dmowski zwalczał je na posiedzeniu w referacie pod tytułem O stronnictwach politycznych i o stosunku do nich młodzieży szkolnej; myślą przewodnią było, że się młodzież szkolna nie powinna zajmować polityką, chyba że jej przedmiotem będzie walka z rusyfikacją. We wrześniu 1886 wstąpił Dmowski, na wydział fizyczno - matematyczny Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego (na sekcję nauk przyrodniczych). Pociągały go nade wszystko biologia i zoologia, które studiował pod kierunkiem niezmiernie mu życzliwego profesora Augusta Wrześniowskiego. Po czterech latach zdał egzamin ostateczne z postępem przeważnie celującym, a po złożeniu rozprawy pt. Przyczynek do morfologii wymoczków włoskowatych (cilia) otrzymał „uczony stopień kandydata nauk przyrodniczych” (w uniwersytetach rosyjskich odpowiadający stopniowi doktora w uniwersytetach niemieckich i austriackich); data dyplomu: 10 maja (starego stylu) 1891. Działalność polityczna W 1888 wstąpił do Związku Młodzieży Polskiej "Zet" w którym bardzo szybko objął przywództwo. W grudniu 1889 przyjęto go do Ligi Polskiej w której działali ludzie zarówno w kraju jak i na emigracji. W 1890 zbliżył się do Głosu, szczególnie mocno współpracował z Janem Ludwikiem Popławskim. W latach 1891-92 studiował w Paryżu. W kwietniu 1893 roku wraz z Popławskim i Zygmuntem Balickim przekształcił Ligę Polską w Ligę Narodową oraz stanął na jej czele. W sierpniu 1893 został aresztowany na 4 miesiące w Cytadeli następnie zesłany do Mitawy za zorganizowanie 3 maja 1891 roku w Warszawie obchodów 100 rocznicy uchwalenia konstytucji 3 maja. W lutym 1895 roku uciekł do Lwowa i objął tam redakcje Przeglądu Wszechpolskiego i współtworzył Stronnictwo Narodowo-Demokratyczne. W 1896 wszedł w skład Rady Głównej LN a w 1903 wydał swoje najważniejsze dzieło do dziś uznawane za arcydzieło polskiej myśli politycznej " Myśli nowoczesnego Polaka", książkę te sam nazwał "wyznaniem wiary narodowej". Wzywał w niej do aktywnego patriotyzmu, udowadniał, że Polacy muszą zacząć działać w celu odzyskania niepodległości, potępiał wady narodowe, krytykował bierność w społeczeństwie. W 1901 roku przeniósł się do Krakowa a w 1905 wrócił do Warszawy. W latach 1904-06 sprzeciwiał się akcji rewolucyjnej socjalistów, w 1904 udał się do Tokio by zablokować powstanie antyrosyjskie propagowane przez Piłsudskiego, powstanie które wówczas byłoby bardzo szkodliwe dla Polski. Jednocześnie w okresie tym objął jawne kierownictwo narodowej demokracji i rozpoczął szeroką akcje narodową która zaczęła przynosić korzyści. Jako doraźne cele polityczne wysunął autonomię Królestwa Polskiego oraz zahamowanie postępów ruchu socjalistyczno-rewolucyjnego. W jego głównej mierze jego zasługą jest uzyskanie przez endecję zdecydowanie dominującej pozycji w życiu politycznym Królestwa Kongresowego. W grudniu 1906 roku został redaktorem Gazety Polskiej, a w lutym 1907 posłem do II Dumy zostając tam przewodniczącym Koła Polskiego. Napisał książkę pt. "Niemcy, Rosja i kwestia Polska." Główne założenia książki były następujące: największym zagrożeniem dla Polaków były Prusy i ich polityka germanizacji, która doprowadziłaby do "proletaryzacji" narodu polskiego, zaznaczał po drugie, iż dla Prus kwestia istnienia państwa polskiego była kwestią "być albo nie być" Prus. Ponadto tereny zagarnięte przez Prusy należało rozpatrywać jako kolebkę państwowości Polski. Dmowski w książce wskazywał, że dla Rosji i Austrii kwestia polska była wyłącznie problemem lokalnym, podczas gdy dla Niemiec zasadniczą sprawą powiązaną z ich ekspansją w kierunku wschodnim. Okres I wojny światowej Ostatnie półrocze przed wybuchem wojny poświęcił w całości wielkiej aktywności politycznej, której celem było przygotowanie ruchu narodowego na rychły konflikt zaborców. Współtworzył Komitet Narodowy Polski. Po zajęciu Warszawy przez Niemców wyjechał do Petersburga, gdzie brał udział w pracach polsko-rosyjskiej komisji, mającej ustalić zasady przyszłej autonomii Królestwa Polskiego. W 1915 udał się na Zachód, mając rozpocząć akcję na rzecz Polski i stolicach państw Ententy. W lutym 1916 złożył oficjalne pismo na ręce ambasadora rosyjskiego w Paryżu, Izwolskiego. Memoriał ten został negatywnie przyjęty przez Rosjan. 11 sierpnia 1916 za cykl wykładów, otrzymał doktorat honoris causa na Uniwersytecie w Cambridge.W lipcu 1917 rozesłał czołowym przedstawicielom świata politycznego państw zachodnich pismo pt. „Problems of Central and Eastern Europe”, w którym sformułował program terytorialny przyszłej niepodległej Polski. W tym samym roku został prezesem uznanego przez państwa zachodnie za oficjalne przedstawicielstwo narodu polskiego, którego zadaniem było odbudowanie państwa polskiego oraz sprawowanie opieki cywilnej nad Polakami przebywającymi na terenie państw zachodnich. Funkcję tę pełnił do 16 stycznia 1919. Z jego inicjatywy powstała Błękitna Armia, licząca 100 tys. żołnierzy. Stała się ona podstawą odradzającego się Wojska Polskiego. Okres międzywojenny W czasie wojny polsko-bolszewickiej był członkie Rady Obrony Państwa. Dostał się do Sejmu Ustawodawczego z ramienia Związku Ludowo-Narodowego. 28 czerwca 1919 roku podpisał Traktat Wersalski, przywracający do życia Państwo Polskie po 123 latach zaborów. Po II wojnie mieszkał w Poznaniu, potem w Warszawie, a od 1922 w resztówce w Chludowie (okolice Poznania). 11 czerwca 1923 r. otrzymał doktorat honoris causa Uniwersytetu Poznańskiego. Od 28 października do 15 listopada 1923 był ministrem spraw zagranicznych w rządzie Chjeno-Piasta. W 1925 wydał książkę Polityka polska i odbudowanie państwa, w której opisał swoje życiowe zmagania o odbudowanie państwa polskiego. 4 grudnia 1926 powołał w Poznaniu Obóz Wielkiej Polski, organizację endecką, na początku 1933 r. liczyła ok. 250 tys. członków. Została wtedy rozwiązana przez sanację. W 1927 napisał broszurę Kościół, naród i państwo. Od czerwca do października 1928 tworzył Stronnictwo Narodowe. W 1931 wydał Świat powojenny i Polska. Dwa lata później sprzedał Chludowo i przeniósł się do Warszawy. Mieszkał przy ulicy Smolnej 14. Roman Dmowski zmarł 2 stycznia 1939 r. w Drozdowie pod Łomżą. Pogrzeb odbył się w sobotę po święcie Trzech Króli. Była to wielka manifestacja narodowa. Wg. sanacyjnych źródeł wzięło w nim udział 100 tys. osób, zaś organizatorzy pogrzebu mówią o 200 tys. Kategoria:Politycy